This proposal is for the purchase of a Bruker AM-300 NMR instrument to be used for the collection of routine 1H and 13C NMR spectra. The instrument will be located in the Chemistry Department NMR Facility and will be used to provide structural information for a variety of health-related projects including: synthetic enzyme model systems and oxygen carriers; preparation of biologically active alkaloids, polysaccharide processing enzyme inhibitors, and beta-lactam antibiotics: the elucidation of biosynthetic pathways; the use of genetic engineering to produce new hybrid antibiotics; the synthesis and function of cytotoxic, cocarcinogenic, and antileukemic compounds; the possible antiviral role of polycondensed alicyclic molecules of high symmetry; the mechanistic and structural details of photoaffinity labelling techniques; the synthesis of anthracyclinone antibiotics; the stereochemistry of enzyme reactions at phosphorus in biologically important lipids; and membrane biochemistry.